The Way You Make Me Feel
by FeelGoodDrag
Summary: Reid/OC. It's better than it looks. Just read it. I promise it's good.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Originally, I had written this story and had just about given up. Today, I was bored in class and decided that it needed another shot. I own nothing about Criminal Minds or any of the characters involved. I just own the people that I created. I hope you enjoy the story now that I will actually try to finish it. Oh, and leave feedback!

It was Tuesday morning. I hated Tuesdays. It was the only day that had no purpose. You were no closer to the weekend and it felt exactly like a Monday. This Tuesday was also particularly bright. If you know me at all, you know I much prefer the dark. I don't tan well. Actually, I don't tan at all. More to the point, my classes started too early for me on Tuesdays. I had been late in signing up for classes, therefore, my Tuesday started at 7 am. My roommate, Tiffany, Tiff for short, woke me up with a nerf dart to the face.

"For fuck's sake," I yelled in shock "Why are you even up this early?"

"I don't feel good so I couldn't sleep," she answered and shot another dart.

"Oh super. Are you ever healthy?" I laughed and grabbed my things to go shower.

"You love me!" She called after me and I rolled my eyes.

Delightful, there was no hot water in the bathroom. Damn Tuesdays. I took the quickest shower possible and walked back to my room where Tiff was checking her blog and laughing to herself.

"Anything good?" I asked

"There's a pole dancing bunny." She giggled and reblogged the gif.

"Nice, I'll check it out after class" I said.

I got ready for class, said goodbye to Tiff, and walked out of my dorm building. On my way past the library my phone started to vibrate. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was my favorite tech goddess, Penelope.

"Ello love" I answered in a British accent.

"I have some good news and some bad news" she said

"Well good morning" I said "What's so important sunshine?"

"Your brother is coming to the city…"

"Oh God no! He's such a stick in the mud. He comes in and he thinks he's my father."

"He's bringing the rest of the team" she finished

"Derek's coming?" I yelled excitedly "Wait, are you coming?'

"No" she said sadly "You know I stay here"

"Aw no fair! I never get to see you."

"I know honey. Come to Virginia once in a while."

"After finals Garcia! I'm swamped right now."

"Yeah yeah" she said "Just be prepared for this week okay? Don't fight with your brother and take care of Derek for me will you? And will you make a move on our resident genius already?"

I gasped dramatically "Penelope! You know Spencer and I are just friends!"

"Oh I'm sure. He comes to me and is always asking about you."

"Probably because Aaron told him to keep tabs on me."

"Maybe" she said "Or maybe it's because he's completely in love with you!"

"You are crazy. Why would he like me? I go to a school that is nothing like the one he went to, I'm on 19, and we live in different states."

"So what? That isn't what matters!" she said

"Whatever you say Penelope. I gotta go, my class is starting soon."

"Okay. Love you." She said and hung up.

I walked into class in a grim mood. My brother was always on my case about school, what I was supposed to be doing, and that I wasn't doing enough to keep my grades up. I hated that he thought he could come in and just take over. This isn't to say that I hated him, just what he did.

At least Derek was coming too. I really missed him. He was one of the only people that didn't treat me like I was 10 years old instead of almost 20. It was like having Penelope here in male form. Class was of course, boring as usual. I took to spacing out and texting my best friend Liza who lived at home. We were busy making plans for our spring break. I had just gotten a car so we were planning on driving anywhere we could. Now that Aaron was coming I'm sure he'd try to limit my use of the car. I walked back to my dorm and saw that Tiff had felt well enough to go to class. I left her a note that I was leaving and dragged my bag down to my car. I was glad to be heading home for the week. I actually really missed my sister and my dog. I packed my bag into the car and was on my way.

After two hours, I was finally home. The second I opened the door there was an 80 pound dog greeting me.

"Relax Dexter! I missed you too buddy." I laughed as Dexter jumped around excitedly and my sister walked out into the living room.

"'Sup midget?" she asked

I hated to admit it but I was shorter than my 13 year old sister.

"Hey there fart face." I said and hugged her.

"Mom should be home soon. She went to go get pizza because she knows the place by you is shit."

"Awesome. I'm gonna go put my stuff downstairs."

"Oh and Aaron said he would be here at like 10."

""Wonderful."

"I know, Emily. We'll just ignore him all week."

"You bet we will."

"You gonna go get Liza?" Lilly asked

"Duh!" I said and put my things in my room "I'll be back" I called out and took my car keys off the counter.

The drive to Liza's house was extremely familiar. I'd driven them a thousand times before. In 15 minutes I was honking the horn for her to come downstairs.

"You're home!" she said happily as she got in the car

"I am so excited for this week!" I said

"Me too. Lilly told me Aaron's coming in with Derek and Spencer."

"Not sure why they're all coming. I guess Derek is gonna go visit family here. Not sure about Spencer though."

"Who cares? We have a car! We get to go places. Let's live it up." Liza said

I pulled away to take us to take us back to my house where we would sit until we found something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** Okay so I wrote some more but am hesitant to post a lot because of the fact that 142 people read this and only ONE person reviewed it. I'm very grateful to those who put the story on their alert list and to the single person that actually took the time to review this. I hope the second part will generate more reviews than just one. With that said, I still do not own Criminal Minds. I only own the characters I created. Enjoy!

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Liza

""Well it's already kind of late. Do you want to just watch a movie?' She said

"Rocky Horror? I asked already getting the DVD out and turning on the DVD player.

"I don't think you even own another movie" she laughed

"That's because we never watch anything else" I told her and curled up next to Dexter so I could pet him.

Halfway through the movie, Liza and I were standing up and dancing to the Time Warp. Dexter looked up at us with a bored expression when Lilly walked in.

"Hey girl hey!" I said as we continued the dance and Liza was trying to tap dance like Columbia.

"Did you hear a car pull up?" Lilly asked me

I turned to answer her when we all heard the door opening. Dexter jumped off the couch and barked at the door while I turned off the DVD player.

"Look who I found!" My mother called out and walked in followed by my brother, Spencer, and Derek.

"Hey guys" I said and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, are hugs irrelevant now?" Derek asked and picked me up.

"Oh God put me down before I puke"

"Fine" he said and put me down with a thud.

"Emily" Aaron said and hugged me briefly. No doubt annoyed at mine and Derek's display of affection.

"Hey Aaron" I said as he moved on to Lilly and Liza.

"Doctor" I said and curtsied

"Hey Emily" He laughed

"How's Quantico?" I asked

"Same as it usually is."

"So crazy as fuck?"

"You could say that."

"Watch your language Emily" Aaron called out from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Liza and Lilly. I watched everyone take their things to separate rooms and Liza whispered "You should ask Spencer to stay in your room"

I giggled "Yeah I'm sure Aaron would love that."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Lilly asked

"What are you guys talking about?" Derek asked and sat between us.

"Not-"I was cut off by Liza before I could respond.

"How she needs to hook up with Spencer" Liza replied.

Derek raised his eyebrows at me "Oh so you have a crush on Reid? You sure you wanna follow through on that? You guys live in separate states. Besides the fact that your brother would snap Reid in half."

"Why does he think I'm so virginal?" I exclaimed.

"He's just being protective" Derek said

"Well I'm kind of sick of it."

"It could always be a secret" Liza winked

"I'm leaving before I hear any more of this" Derek said and got up "Goodnight girls"

"I'm gonna go to sleep too." Lilly said "I have school in the morning."

"Night boo." Liza and I said

"So I'm assuming you're sleeping on the couch because I snore?" I asked Liza

"Well I'm sure as shit not sleeping with you." She laughed "I'm gonna head to bed. We have the zoo tomorrow so I want to be prepared."

"Okay. I'm gonna watch some television. I think there are some reruns of Rupaul's Drag Race that I haven't seen."

She walked downstairs and I turned the television on. During the commercial break I switched to a giant pajama shirt so I wouldn't have to wear pants. I felt like pants were the denim enemy. Any time I didn't have to wear them made me very happy. As the show was ending Spencer walked in.

"Hey" I said and turned the television down so we could actually talk.

"What are you watching?" He asked

"Rupaul's Drag Race."

The confused look on his face told me that he had never seen the show before.

"It's like America's Next Top Model for drag queens."

His look didn't change at all.

'You've never seen that either have you?"

"No. I haven't."

"Well come watch" I said and patted the seat next to me.

He sat down and we watched TV in silence. At some point I must have gotten tired because I had begun to lean on his shoulder without even realizing it. Spencer and I were both so awkward that I think we cancelled each other out. He didn't seem to mind that his boss's pants-less sister was laying on him.

"Are you falling asleep on me? Literally and figuratively, I mean."

"No. You just happen to have a very comfortable shoulder."

"Continue on then" He laughed

We were quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke up again.

"Garcia really misses you."

"I know" I frowned "I promised her I'd come visit once finals were over."

"Good. She needs some time with you."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you just wanted to come to Quantico, Dr. Reid."

He blushed and I could see it from the light of the television.

"I mean, I missed you too." He confessed

"You're cute when you blush" I giggled.

Did I just giggle? I never giggle. I was not the type of girl who giggled when in the presence of males. He blushed even more which made me giggle again. This needed to end. I sounded like an idiot.

"Maybe we should get to bed." He suggested.

"Is that a ploy to get me in bed?" I winked

He began coughing and had a shocked look on his face.

"I was kidding. You don't need to go and kill yourself over it." I laughed

He finally calmed down "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Goodnight Spencer" I said and kissed him on the cheek and descended the stairs to my room in the basement where Liza was already asleep with her iPod in so she didn't have to listen to my nasal passages at four AM. I heard the floor creak above me as I crawled under the covers of my bed. I turned my television on because of the fact that my basement was terribly creepy to me in the pitch black of the night. I listened to the sounds of the Game Show Network as I thought of the man lying above me in bed and wished that I was up there cuddling with him instead of my bed. I fell asleep in hopes that tomorrow would be better. We were headed to the zoo and hopefully Spencer would join us. At least I would be able to spend some time with him while he was here.


End file.
